


The Diary of Tony Stark

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi chapter, non chronological diary of the infamous Tony Stark and his daily life as well as some other Avengers and TASM stuff thrown in there. Stony. Superfamily. Superhusbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Tony Stark

I left Steve today.

I didn't want to but I know that all this hate he has been receiving is finally getting to him. When we announced we were going out we were expecting repercussions, but we thought that by far the positivity of what we were doing, what we were standing up for, would outweigh the hate. It hasn't.

We underestimated the full power of all the homophobic shits in the world. What I hate most though is that they are targeting Steve. I know that he is America's darling and most people knew that I didn't have the cleanest record, but when we get yelled at in the streets, it's Steve they are blaming for the corruption of their children.

So I left. I just want the public to leave him alone. Let them focus on me for a while. Hate me over how I broke Captain America's heart. He just doesn't deserve this. I would take it a thousand times over if they would just leave him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't forget to review or look at the other Avenger's Diaries that link to this fic. Disclaimer: I know nothing.


End file.
